Nightmare Coming True
by historiangirl
Summary: Right after the episode Graes Anatomy. Monsters looking like the heroes are attacking the team at night when they are the most vulnerable. They'll need to fight and trust each other before they get killed.
1. Chapter 1

_Happy Halloween! This story is a redo of one of my old stories. Since I changed quite a lot of things, the ending included, I decided to leave the old story on the site. Also, the story is way too long to be a oneshot like the old one._

* * *

The 7 heroes were on the beach, looking at the sunset, before they left the island they were on it. They gave back the eye to the graes and they left quite fast, still fighting for their eyes. Theresa noticed that Jay didn't seem to be alright.

''What's the matter, Jay?'' Theresa asked and Jay sighed.

''We were so close to defeat Cronus. Without that eye, it's gonna to be hard to keep him in check.'' Jay answered and Atlanta came closer to them.

''Hey, I think you just need to look in the bright side.'' Atlanta told him with a smile.

''You're right. We never have to see those gross heads again. Ugh, somebody really should hook them up some conditioner.'' Neil said and Atlanta's smile quickly fell, wondering if he was serious. Theresa was lightly smiling.

''No. We now know Cronus is actually afraid of something.'' Theresa said.

''Yeah. We just need to figure out what it is.'' Odie added, coming a little closer to Jay.

''Whatever is it, I sure wouldn't want to run into it.'' Herry said and Jay knew Herry was right. Whatever it was, that thing that scare Cronus might be quite dangerous.

They continued to look at the sunset, thinking about their adventure they had today. Away for them, hiding on the branches of a tree, a woman was watching them, smirking at Herry's comment. She lightly giggled evilly, hiding in the shadows.

''You have no idea how much you wouldn't want to run into it, young hero.'' The woman said in a whisper before she left in a cloud of dark smoke.

* * *

Two days after fighting the graes, Herry was walking in the streets of New Olympia after a date. It was very bad, the girl didn't like the things he likes. He was sad it didn't work with her.

'Well, one lost, ten found, like they said.' Herry thought, trying to cheer him up. He began to feel really nervous. It was dark, the moon almost not showing any light because of the clouds coming. More, it was a little chilly outside with a faint wind. He crossed his arms to warm him up, having the impression the atmosphere was like a horror movie.

He passed in front of a really dark alley and he heard sound of hit on a trash. He stopped immediately as he jumped in surprise. He looked in the street, hoping to see a cat or any other animal. He saw a silhouette of a person. That person was a little shorter than Herry.

''Who's there?'' Herry asked and the silhouette jumped, stopping was it was doing. It turned around to be facing Herry. Herry slowly recognize who it was by looking at the head.

''Archie? Buddy, is that you?'' Herry asked and the silhouette nodded. Herry took his flashlight, thought his friend needed some light. He turned it on and, when the light touched Archie, Herry gasped in pure fear and surprise.

Yes, it was Archie, but his skin was paler than usual, almost green. His eyes were flash red and his teeth were really sharp. He looked like a zombie or any other monster, especially with the position he was. It was like he couldn't get his upper body up. He looked at Herry with a hungry look as he growled.

Herry screamed in fear and ran away from Archie as Archie tried to jump on him. It was very late so they were alone in the streets. Herry heard _the monster_ behind him. He turned his head, still running, and he saw Archie was running after him. Herry really hope his friend was tired, either way, with all the runs he had with Atlanta, Herry knew Archie will be able to catch him and kill him.

''Herry!'' Archie's voice sounded almost like a growling, almost not human. Herry screamed really high, almost higher than Neil as he begin to feel Archie's nails closer to his neck, almost touching him.

Herry finally saw the dorm and tried to speed up faster without falling on the ground. He came in and closed the door faster with his palms firmly on it, looking at the door. He was shaking, panting and sweating. He just couldn't believe what happened to him. He let him fell on his knees, still looking the door, afraid to hear the monster trying to come inside. He screamed in fear when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

''Whoa! Sorry, I didn't want to scare you.'' Herry quickly recognized his leader's voice. He turned his head and he saw Jay was on his level, on his knees too. Herry hugged him in fear. Jay had to place on hand on the floor behind him to keep them of falling on the ground. ''Whoa! Did you watch a horror movie before you came back?''

''Worst! I... zombie... dark... terrible...'' Herry tried to explain, but Jay couldn't understand a thing. Jay shushed him and rubbed his back, hugged him back, the two still on their knees, on the floor.

''Slow down, I can't understand what you're saying. What happened?'' Jay asked as he broke the hug, looking softly at his friend. Herry took a big breath to calm down.

''I saw a zombie in a dark alley. Oh dear gods! You have no idea who was the zombie! It was-''

''Hi guys! What's up?'' They both looked to the stairs and they saw Archie with a smile, looking at them. His smile fell. ''Oh! Sorry, did I disturb something?''

''No, not really, Arch-'' Herry screamed in fear as he recovered, making Jay jumped in surprise. Herry stood up faster.

''Don't come any closer monster!'' Herry warned the warrior with a panic look. Archie and Jay looked surprise. Archie's gaze slowly turned surprise to anger.

''What! How did you call me? Monster?'' Archie asked, looking ready to fight his friend. Jay rose as Herry went to his room, his back against the wall, trying to be farthest away of Archie.

''Yeah! You're a monster! _Vade retro Santana_!'' Herry said back as he placed his arms in the sign of a cross in front of him. Archie was so surprise that he forgot his anger. When Herry researched the stairs, he ran the fastest he could to his room. The two boys were pretty confuse, couldn't understood why their friend was acting like that. They heard a yelp coming from upstairs and after, they saw Neil coming down, rubbing his shoulder.

''Gods! What's the matter with him? He ran into me quite hard and he didn't apologize. Did he saw a ghost to be white like that?'' Neil asked, his shoulder still aching.

''I don't think so. He saw Archie and he started to panic like he saw something terrible.'' Jay explained to the blond boy and Neil puffed, trying to hold back his laugh. Archie rose an eyebrow.

''What's so funny?'' Archie asked and Neil leaned on the wall, his back against it, smirking.

''Well, I think is the time for you to change your hair.'' Neil told him and Archie glared him.

''He just said I was a monster, almost the devil. Not a big deal.'' Archie raised a little his voice in anger, hoping Neil will let him alone.

''Like was I said, change your hair-''

''Neil! If you dare touching my hair, you'll wake up with pink hair!'' Archie warned Neil, pointing him with his finger. Jay went between the two boys, trying to stop the arguing.

''Hey! Would you stop? Before you came in Arch, Herry was telling me he saw a zombie in the street. By the way he was talking, he was maybe someone he knew. I'm going to see if he's ok. Oh! Arch, can you stay in the living room? I'm going to bring Herry there.'' Jay explained as Neil went to his room, his mirror in his hand.

''Yeah, sure.'' Archie answered and he went to the living room to watch a little the TV. Jay went to Herry's room and knocked on the door. He heard a yelp coming from inside as some sounds of something falling on the ground.

''NO! Go away monster!'' The voice inside the room screamed to Jay. Jay sighed as he rolled his eyes.

''Herry, it's me. Can we talk?'' Jay asked and he could heard that the agitation in the room calmed.

''Jay? Tell me you're alone.'' Herry asked, the fear visible in his voice. Jay smacked his hand on his eyes and he lightly groaned in anger.

''Yeah, I'm alone. Can you-'' The door opened faster and Herry grabbed Jay's arm and pulled him in the room faster. He closed the door as Jay fell on the seat of one of Herry's muscle machine. ''Ow! Next time, can you go easier on me?''

Herry looked his leader and saw he was rubbed his back. ''Sorry. I'm really afraid of this zombie.''

''I notice.'' Jay rose and stretched his back, hoping to get the pain away. ''Who did you saw in this alley, Herry?''

''Archie. He was a zombie Jay. A zombie!'' Herry grabbed Jay's arms and looked him in the eyes, lightly shaking him. Jay rose an eyebrow.

''Archie? A zombie? You saw him like me, he was alive Herry.'' Jay tried to explain and he saw the fear in his friend's eyes. Jay sighed as he took Herry's wrists and freed himself for Herry.

''I told you. It was Archie. How many guys with purple hair did you saw in this city?'' Herry asked. Jay was to answer when he realize Herry was right.

''You got a point, but I'm sure it wasn't Archie. Come with me.'' Jay told him as he went to the door. Herry quickly jumped back, trying to be away of his door.

''Not to see this zombie, Jay! You want my death!? He tried to kill me!'' Herry yelled and Jay signed to him to calm a little. He placed his hand on the muscle man's shoulder.

''Follow me. If he tries to attack you, I will fight him. 'kay?'' Jay asked, quite calm. Herry nodded and followed his leader to the living room. Archie was sitting on the couch, watching TV.

''Herry, I hope you have a good reason to say I'm a monster.'' Archie said as he turned off the TV. He looked at them, waiting for Herry to answer his arms crossed.

''I saw you! You're a zombie!'' Herry accused and Archie looked at him surprise before he started to laugh really hard, the tears on the eyes.

''Me? A... a zombie?'' Archie slowly calmed and looked at his friends. ''Herry, come and try to find my pulse.''

Herry, encouraged by Jay, came closer to Archie. He touched Archie's chest, where the heart is. He waited and he jumped in surprise as he felt a pulse.

''You're alive!?'' Herry exclaimed and Archie looked at him like he was crazy.

''Good deduction. I'm sure my doctor will be glad to hear that.'' Archie said as he rolled his eyes. ''Just like that, when did you see this thing?''

''Err... I said almost 15 minutes ago. Why?'' Herry asked as he rubbed his head and Archie sighed.

''I was here, Herry. I didn't leave the dorm all night.'' Archie answered.

''You have no witness.'' Herry said as he crossed his arms and Archie smirked.

''In fact, yes. Lanta?'' Archie yelled the huntress' name quite loud, hoping she would hear him.

''What?'' Atlanta yelled back from upstairs.

''Can you come here for a sec?'' Archie yelled back and the three boys heard sounds of speed before Atlanta came in the living room.

''What's the pro- Herry? Are you okay? You look paler that usual.'' Atlanta said with worry as she saw Herry.

''A small problem. Can you tell to them where I was all night?'' Archie asked and she rose an eyebrow.

''You were with me, helping me to study and after, we went outside for looking at the stars before the sky became cloudy, but we stayed at the dorm. You can't tell them that?'' Atlanta asked and Jay sighed.

''That's not the point, Atlanta. Herry said he saw Archie like a zombie, trying to kill him.'' Jay explained and Archie jumped.

''I what? Herry! I never wanted to kill you! Why would I want to do that?'' Archie asked and Herry looked away, a little embarrassed.

''I don't know, buddy.'' Herry answered and Atlanta touched Herry's shoulder, understanding pretty faster the situation.

''Herry, Archie didn't leave me all night. He left me only 10 minutes ago. I swear.'' Atlanta told them and Herry looked quite confuse.

''But I'm sure I saw Archie. Do you know many guys with purple hair like him?'' Herry asked and Atlanta rubbed her head.

''Right, but still-'' Atlanta began, but they all jumped as they heard a high shriek coming from upstairs. They all ran to where the scream came, hoping it wasn't Neil in the bathroom again. As he turned a corner, Jay ran into Theresa. She was shaking in fear and was white like if she saw a ghost.

''Theresa, are you okay?'' Jay asked, worry, having his hands on her shoulders. When she saw Jay, she screamed in fear and she pushed him away of her. He fell on the ground and Archie quickly hold Theresa.

''NO! Let me go! Archie, I'm begging you!'' She cried in pure panic, but Archie was holding her quite tight.

''I won't. Just try to calm down a little.'' Archie told her as Herry helped Jay to stand up. The boys and Atlanta couldn't believe what was going on, didn't expected Theresa to act like that. Archie was still shushing her, trying to calm her panic. Odie and Neil ran to them with Athena.

''What the... Archie, let her go!'' Athena ordered. Archie let her go and she quickly ran to hug Athena, crying in fear. Athena rubbed her back. ''It's ok, you're save. Can I know what happened this time?''

''Jay tried... to... kill me.'' Theresa tried to say between cries. Jay jumped when he heard what she said.

''What!? I'll never do something like that, especially against my team. I didn't see her the whole evening.'' Jay explained and Theresa looked at him. He almost stopped breathing when he saw the pure betrayed and fear in her gaze.

''You tried to kill me! I was sleeping in my room and you came in, trying to kill me! That's why I shriek! Just look what you did to my shoulder!'' Theresa said with a glare as she raised her sleeve. Fingers' marks were visible. The goddess looked at her wound and she glared Jay. Jay groaned, hoping everyone will believe him.

''I was in the living room! Herry, Atlanta and Archie were with me. Ask them! That wasn't me! I swear!'' Jay yelled, not happy to have the goddess' glare on him.

''Is it true?'' Athena asked as she looked at Herry, Atlanta and Archie. The three nodded.

''Yeah, Jay didn't leave me since I came back to the dorm, almost 20 minutes ago.'' Herry added and Theresa shook her head, quite confuse.

''It was Jay, I'm just at 100%.'' Theresa said and Herry realised something.

''Hey Theresa, just like that, did he has kinda green skin, red eyes and sharp teeth?'' Herry asked and she nodded.

''Add with that the long sharp nails. It's almost cut my throat.'' She added, rubbing her throat. Jay rose an eyebrow.

''Err, Terry? Look at me for a sec. Do I look like that?'' He asked and she looked at him. She shook her head.

''Athena, I think there's a new type of monster around. I saw that same kind of monster when I was outside... well, it wasn't Jay, but Archie.'' Herry explained. Athena thought and sighed.

''Regrouping, I'll place you in security.'' She told them. They hold each other's hand and Athena disappeared with them to appear in Hera's office. Hera was doing some paperwork. When she heard them, she rose her head and looked at them. She sighed.

''Any problems?'' Hera asked and Athena came closer to the queen of Olympia.

''Yes, and a big one… I think. Herry and Theresa were attacked by monsters… or by some people of the team. I didn't understand quite completely.'' Athena tried to explained. Herry sighed and stepped in front.

''I saw Archie looking like a zombie in the street and Theresa saw Jay like a zombie in the dorm. They were trying to kill us, but they both have solid alibi, so it couldn't be them.'' Herry added and Hera rose an eyebrow.

''That's weird, I have to say. You were right to bring them here, Athena. Go in the training area, we'll place you some beds so you can sleep.'' Hera told them and they nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Class of the Titans._

* * *

''She's wrong if she think that'll stop them.'' Theresa said, sat on one bed. The heroes were getting ready to sleep. They were all in pyjamas and sitting on their bed.

''Vision?'' Neil asked as he lay under the sheets.

''No, intuition. If these zombies attacked us at the dorm, who say they won't attack us here?'' Theresa asked and Jay sighed.

''You're maybe right, but we'll need to sleep first. We'll be better if we rest.'' Jay said as he lay on the bed.

''You'll be able to sleep with these things around?'' Herry asked, gripping his blanket like a kid afraid of any monster in his room. Jay smiled.

''I won't be worry. The gods are around if something going wrong. Good night guys!'' Jay said.

''Good night.'' Everyone said back before Archie used his whip to close the light.

* * *

Everyone was sleeping. Archie was the only one awake. This new kind of monsters really made him nervous. More, his mind was running full of thought about who did that and why. He jumped when he heard an unfamiliar sound, quickly sitting on his bed.

''Who's there?'' He whispered, trying to don't wake his friends. He got out of his bed and got his whip ready. He walked slowly around. He jumped, trying to hold back a shriek as he heard some moans. He turned faster to a bed and saw Theresa, maybe fighting in her sleep.

'God damn it! She almost gave me a heart attack.' Archie thought as he placed a hand on his heart to calm it.

''Atlanta...'' Archie looked Theresa with a surprise look. He knew she was probably having a vision. He came closer to her, wanting to hear what she was going to say. ''Atlanta... zombies... Archie... danger... must warn... Archie...''

Archie turned white as he understood what she meant: he's going to be attacked. He went to the door, wanted to warn a god. As he was closer to the door, he felt something behind him, making him stop faster in fear. He trembled as he turned around.

The other heroes were all awake by a high and loud scream. Theresa screamed in surprise as she sat faster and Herry fell off his bed, fighting his blanket. It was still dark, so Atlanta ran to open the light. They gasped in surprise when they saw Archie, lying on the floor, not moving at all, looking hurt.

''Archie!'' Atlanta yelled in panic as they ran to him. The door opened faster and Athena jumped in the room, ready to attack.

''What's going on here?'' She saw Archie on the floor and she ran to him. ''What happened?''

''We wanted to know too. We woke up and he was already unconscious.'' Jay explained to the goddess as Herry sighed in relief, finally free of his blanket.

''Oh Zeus, I really can't explain... did Archie use hair dye recently?'' Athena asked as she noticed something wrong about the young warrior. The heroes looked at her, trying to understand what she meant. Athena pointed at Archie's head and they saw he had a lock of white hair.

''Oh my! I don't know what he saw, but that quite scared him.'' Odie said, looking closely at Archie's hair.

''Maybe he saw a man full of water.'' Neil proposed with a smile, trying to calm the atmosphere. By the glare from the others, it didn't work.

''Neil! That's not funny!'' Atlanta said back. Athena shook Archie's shoulder to wake him up and he groaned in intense pain.

''Archie? Are you alright?'' Jay asked as he went on his knees. Archie was shaking.

''No... my shoulder... painful!'' Archie answered, holding his shoulder. Atlanta looked faster his shoulder and saw it was out of the join.

''Ow, that must be very painful. Hang on, I'll replace it.'' Atlanta helped him to sit before she placed her arm around him, to keep him immobile, and she used her other hand to place back his shoulder. They heard a big crack before Archie screamed in pain.

''Ow! Go easy next time!'' Archie said to Atlanta. Herry took his blanket and ripped it. He gave one part to Atlanta and she placed it on Archie to hold his arm.

''There. Your shoulder will be better after we saw Chiron.'' Atlanta told him.

''Hey, Arch? I'm curious. What did you saw to have white hair?'' Odie asked and Archie jumped.

''What? I don't have any white hair.'' Archie quickly told him. Neil came closer and passed his mirror to Archie.

''Don't break it.'' Neil warned him and Archie nodded. He looked carefully at his hair. He gasped when he saw the white lock. It was quite visible and it wasn't a small lock. He also notice the long scratch on his right cheek, still bleeding.

''God damn it! I know I was afraid, but to that point?'' Archie told them and all of them were worry for Archie.

''Are you sure you're alright?'' Jay asked, sounded very worry. Archie gave back the mirror to Neil and sighed.

''Yeah, will you calm a little?'' Archie asked and Jay glared him.

''Me? Need to calm? You're the one shaking like a leaf!'' Jay said back, his voice sounded worry mixed with anger and surprise.

''You saw a water monster?'' Neil asked as a joke and Atlanta groaned in rage.

''Neil! Enough of-'' Atlanta started to yelled at Neil, but they all jumped when Archie screamed in fear, protecting his head with his good arm.

''I think you scare him with your yelling.'' Theresa said. Atlanta looked faster at Archie and she saw he was curling himself, shaking in fear.

''Oh shoot... Archie I'm sorry.'' She was to place her hand on his shoulder, but he shook her off, really afraid.

''Come on buddy. It's not like she beat you up.'' Herry said with a smile. He dropped his smile as a thought came in his mind. ''She didn't, did she?''

''I didn-''

''She did! She's the one who attacked me!'' Archie said as he cut Atlanta's speech. They gasped in surprise, looking at Atlanta with a surprise gaze. Athena quickly glared the young huntress.

''I didn't! I was asleep. Archie, you're wrong.'' Atlanta said with scare and Theresa discretely bit her lip as she looked away, thing Archie saw. He glared at Atlanta.

''Oh yeah, so why even Theresa think you're lying?'' Archie told her and Atlanta gasped. She quickly looked at her friend, felling betrayed. Theresa jumped when she heard Archie and quickly looked at Atlanta.

''I didn't say I didn't believe you! Listen, I had a vision when I was sleeping. You were attacking Archie... almost to death.'' Theresa confessed.

Atlanta couldn't hear more. She ran away, trying to hold back her tears the longer she could. The others tried to stop her, telling her to stay, but she ignored them. She didn't want to believe she almost killed Archie. She was sleeping in the bed, she didn't sleepwalk and tried to kill him, no she didn't. She stopped at the park inside the school. She sat next to a wall and cried, letting her fear going away. She stayed in her position, her knees against her chest, for some minutes, letting the sound of the night calming her.

''Are you that afraid?'' Atlanta jumped as she gasped in surprise when she heard a woman voice. She rose her head faster and saw a woman sitting on the roof, looking at her. The woman had short curly black hair. She had blue eyes, a grey dress with a long blue shawl on one of her shoulders. She was smirking and Atlanta saw sharp teeth. Atlanta quickly whipped her tears away, looking away.

''I don't know who you are, but leave me alone!'' Atlanta yelled. The woman jumped off the roof and walked to Atlanta. ''I said-''

''I know, I'm not deaf. I just wanted to know something: are you afraid that you, maybe, hurt your boyfriend?'' The woman asked and Atlanta lightly blushed.

''He's just a friend.'' Atlanta muted. The woman placed a hand on the huntress' head and smirked. Atlanta pushed the hand away of her.

''Just a friend... yeah, nice one. Let's see if your 'just a friend' will panic to that.'' The woman told her and Atlanta raised an eyebrow.

''To what?'' Atlanta didn't have to wait for the answer; a pair of hands went on her neck, behind her, trying to strangle her. She gasped in surprise before she hit with her elbow what was strangling her. She got free and she screamed in surprise and pure fear. Neil was there, he was the one trying to kill her. He was bloody, his nose missing and his skin was a little paler than usual. He had a large wound on his stomach. ''That's not Neil!''

''Oh, you think? Tell me, why did you leave them alone? They're all dead because of you, because you left them all alone.'' The woman tell her with an evil smile.

Atlanta's eyes widened in panic when she saw her friends like zombies coming closer to her. They weren't like Theresa and Herry described before. They looked like someone just massacred them. She wanted to scream in panic, but her voice was stuck in her throat. She noticed some of them were missing a part of their body. Theresa's hair was cut and she got two major cut on her body; one on her face, cutting her right eye. The second started on her chest and stopped to her neck. Jay was missing an entire arm. Odie's head was in his arms and Herry didn't have any hands. They looked at her with an angry look with their eyes completely white.

''Not even 3 minutes and they were all killed by my hand.'' The woman said with a wide smile, quite happy of herself.

''NO! That's a lie! Athena was there!'' Atlanta told her as she tried to calm herself. The woman laughed diabolically, sending more panic in Atlanta's blood.

''I'm a goddess, you know. I can easily fight gods. She's K.O., around a mare of blood of them. I wonder how she'll react when she'll wake up. Cronus will be happy, you're the last... The last hero, the murderer.'' The goddess accused her. Atlanta went on her knee, shaking as she placed her hands on her ears, crying in fear.

''Not true! NOT TRUE!'' Atlanta yelled. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and she quickly looked behind her. It was Archie. He was bloody, the part of his leg with his brace was completely off. Atlanta felt her heart broking at the image. She was kinda glad he wasn't glaring at her. She was breathing faster and her heart was beating at 200 at hour. ''I'm sorry Arch. I really am.''

He showed her a knife and she understood what he meant. She took it with her a shaking hand.

''Your fault if we are dead!'' Odie yelled, making fling like he hit her.

''You attacked Archie and now we're dead because of you!'' Theresa yelled too, making Atlanta shaking more at each yelling for her friends.

''How could you do that to us! To your team! Your friends!'' Jay yelled.

''My beauty! You stole my beauty forever!'' Neil yelled.

''I couldn't even defend myself! How could you be still alive as we are dead?'' Herry yelled with a different voice. His throat was all sallow and blue, like he was choking to death.

''Only your blood will free us! Do it!'' Archie yelled. She closed her eyes and she prepared to stab herself. After all, they were right. How can a murderer like her could still be alive? She took a breath, letting one last tear to fall down and decided to do it.

''ATLANTA! DON'T!'' She heard Jay yelled before she felt something holding her wrist, the knife only a millimetre to her chest. She heard Greek swearing before the knife was thrown away. Someone hugged her quite tight and she cried, totally panicking.

''I killed them! Let me kill myself!'' She yelled, fighting the hug to be free.

''Are you nuts?! I will never let you do it! Atlanta, look at me.'' She felt the hug broke, but hands still holding her by the shoulders. She opened her eyes and saw Jay, the face white, completely dead worry, but alive. She looked around them and she didn't see the woman or her dead friends. In fact, she didn't see any trace they were here. ''Who did you kill to want to kill yourself?''

''All... all of you. You yelled... to me to do it, to... kill... myself. You die because of me.'' She tried to explain between her cries. Jay hugged her, lulled her gently, letting her cry. She was crying quite hard. Jay had the impression he kept Atlanta in his arms during hours. She slowly calmed as he rubbed her back.

''Calm down, Atlanta, calm down. We're all alive. No one die.'' He whispered in her ear. She shook her head, her hands gripping Jay's shirt.

''Not true, I saw you. You were... zombies. You want my blood. I must free you.'' She told him. Jay was speechless. He understood faster whatever Atlanta saw traumatise her to a point she maybe lost her sanity. He slowly broke the hug, taking slowly her hands off of him.

''It's alright. Come with me. Someone I need to show you something, okay.'' He asked, but she kept looking quite scare. ''Atlanta? Do you trust me?''

''I... I do.'' She answered weakly. Jay helped her to rise and guide her to the others.


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Class of the Titans._

* * *

Jay was walking with Atlanta, his arm around her shoulders, going to the gym. She was holding herself by grapping his shirt. She was looking the ground all the time, not talking at all, looking like a lost kid. When they arrived closer to the door, she stopped right in her tracks, refusing to move.

''Atlanta-''

''I refuse to go in there!'' She yelled, completely scared. Athena came out of the room and ran to them.

''What happened? Why did you yell, Atlanta?'' Athena asked and Atlanta quickly went to hug her, crying in panic.

''They're all dead! Killed in that room! I... I refuse to go in there!'' Atlanta explained and Athena passed a hand in the huntress hair.

''Atlanta, I didn't leave that room since you ran away. I promise you, there is no corpse or pound of blood inside.'' Athena told her and Atlanta took a breath.

''I... I trust the both of... you... but I refuse to look.'' Atlanta told them and Jay chuckled.

''Alright. Just keep trusting me.'' Jay told her as he placed his hands against her eyes. She placed her hands on his wrists, feeling more comfortable. Athena opened the door and they came inside. ''Theresa, do you think you can help me?''

''Is she alright?'' Theresa asked as she came closer to them. She noticed her friend wasn't like she was habitually. She was also shaking like a leaf.

''Do you think you can check her mind?'' Jay asked and Atlanta jumped.

''No! No one is looking in my mind!'' She yelled, acting like she wanted to keep a important secret.

''Well, can you at least look at us?'' Theresa asked with a calm voice. Atlanta was conflict. In a way, she wanted to show that she trust all her friends. In the other hand, she was scared to see if the woman outside was right. ''Lanta, nothing will harm you in here.''

She took a breath and she slowly pushed Jay's hands away of her eyes. She opened her eyes and she saw Theresa's face, compassion in her gaze. Atlanta was confuse. She looked around and didn't see any trace of blood. Closer to the door, she saw some drops of blood. She screamed, making everyone jumped in surprise.

''Blood! She was right! She...'' Atlanta started before she couldn't breathe normally. It was too hard for her.

''She's hyperventilating!'' Odie yelled as he ran to her. He quickly tried to calm her breathing by placing his hands like a mask on her mouth, but it didn't work. Her eyes rolled and Jay quickly caught her before she hit the ground.

''Phew, that was close. Herry, give me a hand.'' Jay told Herry and he hurried to help his leader. Herry took Atlanta in his arms and placed her on a bed. The others looked at Jay and Athena.

''So, what about you explain what happened? What did she mean by _she was right_?'' Neil asked as he crossed his arms. Jay rubbed the back of his neck, trying to find the right words.

''She told me she killed someone. That's why she was so scared to come back here.'' Jay told them and Archie raised an eyebrow.

''She killed who? Did she tell you?'' Archie asked and Jay nodded.

''Yeah, she told me it was all of us.'' Jay let a Greek swearing out as he gave a kick on the ground. ''She was so close to kill herself when I found her.''

''Really? Watch her, I'm going to get Hera and Chiron.'' Athena said before she ran to find the two gods. Theresa went closer to Atlanta and passed a hand on her hair, felling quite sad for her friend.

''Poor little Lanta. Why did she believe she killed us? I mean, after she left, we found out it was a misunderstanding. It was one of these damn zombies or whatever they are.'' Theresa explained and Jay sighed.

''We know, we know. Maybe something else happen.'' Jay proposed and Odie thought about it.

''Like what? Like...'' Odie eyes widened as he realised something. ''Like she met someone! She said _she was right_. She maybe met someone that told her she killed all of us.''

''I don't know Odie. Atlanta is not the kind of person to believe things like that without a good proof.'' Archie added, totally sure of himself. They were still thinking when the door opened fast. Athena, Hera, Chiron and Persephone ran inside.

''What happened?'' Hera asked as her and the gods went closer to Atlanta.

''She fainted when she saw some blood on the ground. She's thinking she killed all of us.'' Jay answered. The gods thought about that, knowing it wasn't like her to react like that.

''Theresa, did you try to have a vision to see what happened?'' Persephone asked and Theresa shrugged.

''Not really. I wanted to do it, but Atlanta was so scare. She refused. I'll try.'' Theresa sat next to Atlanta and placed her hand on her friend's forehead. She gasped as she had a vision.

* * *

 _Cronus was in his lair. He was still shaking after the fight against the young heroes and the graes._

'' _Oh, seriously! I really need to calm. It was nothing.'' He took a breath and served to himself a cup of water. As he was drinking, he heard some sounds, almost animal. He turned his head to the sound and dropped his cup as he gasped in surprise. He saw he was surrender again by the young heroes looking like zombies. Cronus screamed in fear._

'' _NO! Go away! Leave me alone!'' He tried to cut them, but it didn't work, they broke his scythes. More they came closer to Cronus, more the god panicked. They were going to attack him. He curled himself, shaking in total panic._

'' _Oh, come on! Soon, you'll be curled on the floor, your thumb in your mouth.'' The second he heard the voice, the god noticed none of the heroes were even touching him. Cronus rose an eyebrow, looking at the zombies. They were not moving at all, like they were robots without batteries._

 _He rose faster his head and looked to where the voice came from. He saw a young woman smirking at him, almost sat on the table. The woman had black, short curly hair. She had blue eyes, a grey dress with a long blue shawl in one of her shoulder. He groaned in rage._

'' _Paventia! Why did you do that?'' He asked, yelling at her. She rubbed her ear and looked at him, glaring at him._

'' _First of all, is it possible to you to stop yelling? Second thing, I'm here because I want to help you with the young heroes.'' She told him and he looked next to him at the zombies._

'' _With that? How it will help me to defeat these kids?''He asked and she smirked._

'' _Well, let me scare them to death with what's around you... and maybe more. I have the intuition they will scream like babies... almost like you.'' She told him, quit amused. He groaned in rage._

'' _I wasn't screaming like a baby!'' Cronus yelled as he threw his scythe to the goddess. She lowered herself, the weapon passing closer to her head._

'' _Don't try this thing with me. Is it a deal?'' She asked and Cronus nodded. As she disappeared, he saw she was smiling._


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own Class of the Titans._

* * *

Theresa came back to reality with a gasp. She whispered only one word, a name than send chill to the gods in the room. ''Paventia.''

''What did you say Theresa?'' Herry asked and Persephone went closer to Atlanta. She placed her hand on the young huntress' head and she looked in her mind. She gasped in fear.

''By Zeus' lightning! She did meet Paventia. Oh, poor Atlanta, it's terrible. Once she'll wake up, try to make her believe she was dreaming right before she ran away. Can you do that?'' Persephone asked and the heroes nodded, some of them even shrugged.

''Um, sure, we can always try. Who's Paventia?'' Jay asked, completely confuse.

''She's the goddess of fear. I'm reading here she's a kind of old version of the whipping father.'' Odie explained as he was looking for information on his computer.

''Yes. She loves to scare people, especially children. You are still consider like children, that's why she wants to scare you.'' Hera added and Theresa sighed.

''Not just us. In my vision, she scared Cronus to a point he was curling on the floor.'' Theresa said and she saw in the corner of her eye that Jay looked interesting. ''Forget that Jay. That thing she used against Cronus almost killed us. Anyways, she's working for him right now.''

Jay snapped his fingers in deception. ''Too bad, but if you said we can't use that, I'll trust you.'' He told her and Theresa smiled, glad he trusted her.

''Archie, do you want me to check your shoulder?'' Chiron asked and Archie nodded. He went to Chiron and sat on another bed, closer to Atlanta. Atlanta started to wake up with a groan. She opened her eyes and looked quite confuse. Theresa leaned to her.

''Lanta, you're okay?'' Theresa asked as the others went closer too.

''I guess. Oh, my head! What happened?'' Atlanta asked as she placed her hand on her forehead.

''You fall unconscious after Theresa was telling her vision. Go easy if you're still dizzy.'' Odie explained to her, hoping she didn't feel in his voice he was lying.

''No... No! I know you're lying. That's not what I remember.'' Atlanta said to Odie. She was to argue when they heard a scream of pain after a big crack.

''Ow! Damn it! Is it possible to go easy on my shoulder?'' Archie asked, rubbed is now cured shoulder. Atlanta looked unsure, her gaze right on Archie. Archie felt observe and looked at Atlanta. ''Lanta? Is something wrong?''

In her mind, she could only see what she saw, her friends all bloody. Tears began to fall and Archie hurried next to her to comfort her.

''I-I don't understand. What is-'' Atlanta started, but she stopped talking the second Archie took her in his arms. She felt the warm of his body. She placed her ear against his chest and cried more as she heard his heart.

''Lanta, what's going on? If you're afraid that you attacked me, it was one of these zombies. I wasn't you. I'm sorry I accused you. You can tell us what's the problem.'' Archie told her and she shook her head. Hera went closer and she placed her hand on the huntress' shoulder. Atlanta looked at Hera.

''Atlanta, I'm sorry Odie lied to you, but we asked your friends to do so. Listen, I'm afraid a goddess played with your mind. To help you, we need to know what you saw, what happened. Do you understand?'' Hera asked and Atlanta nodded, whipping away her tears.

''I... I got it. I ran away outside, wanting to be alone. Especially after your accusation. It really hurt me. I was... doing my things when I heard a woman talking. She was sitting on the roof. She came closer to me, talking about how afraid I was. After... I don't know how to say that... a pair of hands was around my neck. I gave a hit and I managed to go away. I turned to see who's trying to kill me and... Oh fuck! I don't want to tell!'' Atlanta explained, but she started to panic. She had her hands on her head and her eyes closed. Archie was rubbing her back, trying to calm her.

''Atlanta, if you tell us, maybe you'll feel less afraid. What did you saw?'' Persephone asked.

''Neil. I saw Neil. He was bloody, his nose missing.'' Atlanta told them and Neil let out a shriek, making everyone jumping in surprise.

''What! My precious nose's missing? You're kidding me, right?'' Neil asked, panicking. The others were glared at him while the gods and Atlanta were raising an eyebrow. ''What?''

''She told me it was my fault. You were all dead by my fault, because I let you alone.'' Atlanta confessed, looking at the ground.

''Still, even if you let us alone, we won't die that easily... well, minus if you let us at the deeper of a forest.'' Archie told her, placing an arm around her shoulders, making Atlanta lightly giggle.

''Yeah, true. Anyways, you all came. Some of you were worst than Neil... please, don't ask me. I told her it was impossible because Athena was with you. She told me she was a goddess.'' Atlanta stopped and she looked at the gods. ''Was she a real goddess?''

''I'm afraid she is. It's Paventia, the goddess of fear.'' Athena told her and Atlanta was thinking about that.

''Now, I understand why she seemed in complete delight to see me so scare. After that, I saw Archie giving me a knife. I understood he wanted I kill myself.'' Atlanta told them and Archie raised an eyebrow.

''You do realise that I'll never want you to kill yourself. You know that, right?'' Archie asked and she nodded.

''I-I just panicked. You were all yelled at me how you hate me and asking me why I was still alive and you were all dead. So, I decided to kill myself... just to stop all these yelling. I just couldn't run away. Then... everything stopped and Jay were there, completely fine.''

''Completely fine?! I almost had a heart attack when I saw that knife closer to your heart.'' Jay said, looking a little mad, making Atlanta lightly smile and blush.

''Sorry. I didn't want to scare you.'' Atlanta said to Jay, holding her arms. Persephone smiled as Hera walked away to think.

''It's alright to be afraid, Atlanta. You are all human after all.'' Persephone told her and she was glad to see the huntress calmer.

''Oh, by Chaos! Boring!'' Everyone gasped and looked where the voice came. They saw Paventia looking at them, sitting on the top of a statue. Her arms were crossed and an eyebrow rose. She looked quite bored. ''I can't believe you managed to calm her so fast. She was closer to lose sanity. Almost killed by my hand. Just a little closer-''

Paventia jumped, trying to avoid a ninja star. They turned behind them and saw Archie in position like he threw something. He was glaring at the goddess, almost having the face red by rage.

''I'll never let you scare her again! Her or us!'' Archie yelled as a warning. The goddess raised an eyebrow, looking quite amused.

''Oh really? I'm the goddess of fear, young boy. I know exactly what scare you. I'm scaring people since Bronze Age.''

''Not an excuse! You don't have to scare us like that!'' Archie yelled again and Paventia rubbed her ear as she sighed.

''Why everyone in this time are yelling? Cronus almost hurt my ears with his yelling. Listen, I told you, I'm the goddess of fear. I love to see fear in people.'' She told them with a passion gaze.

''Yeah, we know, we're not afraid of you. Just go find someone else to scare.'' Archie said back and she smirked.

''Really? You just got yourself a challenge, dear.'' Paventia snapped her fingers and everyone gasped in surprise when a dark cloud appeared.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry it took that long before I posted this chapter. The rest should come faster._

 _I don't own Class of the Titans._

* * *

Jay looked around, trying to see his friends. He was all alone, surrender by fog. He groaned when he noticed this situation felt familiar.

''That's your plan?! Copying the graes? Quite low!'' Jay yelled, his patience really low. He looked behind him and he gasped in surprise when he saw the goddess here. She looked quite vexed, her arms crossed.

''I'm low? Really? That's what you think? I knew the graes, years ago, before they got that ghostly figure. I don't think they'll be mad if I'm taking the fog for hiding.'' She explained and Jay noticed the goddess had blood on one of her hands. She smiled when she saw the fear coming slowly in the young leader's eyes. ''If that blood scare you, don't look behind you.''

Jay felt cold sweats on his back. If his suspicions were right, it was going to be exactly like with the graes. He kept looking at the goddess and she looked more determined.

''I won't look, I won't give you the satisfaction of-''

''Aren't you curious to know what's behind you? Aren't you curious to see if I'm messing with you head or not?'' She told him and she left in the fog with an evil laugh. Jay tried to resist, but he knew she was right. He needed to see if she was messing with him.

As he was to look behind him, he felt hands on his eyes, blocking his view. ''Hey! What the-''

''Ow! By Zeus' lightning, don't hit me!'' Jay stopped to fight when he heard Persephone's voice.

''Mi-miss Persephone?'' Jay asked and she sighed.

''Yeah. I managed to come inside. I'm better than Hera and the other gods against dark magic. Jay, I can see the illusion she got for you and, I need to tell you, it's one of the worst thing I ever see.'' She warned him and he quickly understand.

''My team dead?'' He asked and he heard some unsure sounds.

''Did you heard about Jack the Ripper?'' She asked and Jay nodded.

'Yeah, unfortunately. I got friends at my hometown that loved to tell real horror stories.'' Jay explained and the goddess sighed.

''Well, just to give you an idea, they are quite similar to his last victim.'' She told him and Jay shivered at the metal image.

''Got it. I won't look, I promise.'' He said and Persephone went in front of him after she moved her hands from his eyes.

''Good. I need your help. See, you can't leave this place until you're not scare anymore. The others are against their worst fear and I can't help them alone. Your words are more touching than mine.'' She told him and he nodded, looking quite determinate.

''Got it. Let's go for Neil first. We'll need luck and I know exactly what his worst fear is.'' Jay told the goddess. She smiled and she showed him her hand. He took it and she used her magic to transport them.

* * *

Jay and Persephone arrived at a place where the ground were full of broken mirrors. Jay looked around and found Neil, on his knees, shaking. He could hear the blond boy's cries from where they were.

Carefully, they walked to Neil, trying to not step on the glass. ''Neil?'' Jay called and Neil looked behind him. He was crying.

''Don't look at me! I'm awful.'' Neil cried, trying to hide his face. Jay went closer and took Neil's arm away of his face. He looked at the blond boy.

''Neil, what are you talking about? What's wrong with you?'' Jay asked and Neil looked at him like his leader was crazy.

''Look at my face! It's awful! I'm ugly!'' Neil yelled and Jay sighed.

''You're kidding, right? Neil, you are like usual. The only thing in your standards that's ugly on you right now, it's your red eyes. You cried a little too much.'' Jay told him and Neil looked at Jay.

''You... you're honest?'' Neil asked and Jay nodded.

''Yeah. Red eyes and some bags under it, but I guess I shouldn't talk. With the night we got, all the team must be tired.'' Jay confessed with a smile and Neil took a breath.

''It's like the graes. I'm looking at the mirror and, at each one of them, I'm uglier than ever. And it's worst as I'm keep looking. Curse the fact Narcissus is my ancestor. I can't resist to look at a mirror.'' Neil confessed and Jay hugged him.

''It's okay Neil. It's okay. You are not ugly. Don't believe these mirrors. They are just exploiting your fear.'' Jay told him and Neil seems calmer as he hugged back his leader. Jay decided to broke the hug. ''Just like that, is that one of your fear to see broken mirrors?''

''Uh? Oh! No, not really. I... I broke these mirrors. I couldn't stand to see myself ugly and I started to panic.'' Neil explained and Jay chuckled.

''Alright. Neil, we need help to get out of this place. I need your luck.'' Jay explained quickly as he pointed Persephone. Neil smiled and stood up.

''No problem. Use all my luck if you need to. So, who's next?'' Neil asked and Jay thought about it.

''Might help Archie first. I'm afraid his fear might kill him.'' Jay pointed as Neil and him went closer to Persephone.

''I hope all of this is an illusion, because I so don't want to damp my hair right now.'' Neil told them and Persephone raised an eyebrow.

''Curiosity, what's Archie's fear?'' She asked and the boys looked at each other.

''Water.'' They both answered at the same time. Persephone sighed, placing her hand over her eyes.

''That's not going to be easy.'' She told them before she made them disappeared at the same time as herself.

* * *

 _If you don't kown about what happened to Jack the Ripper's last victim, careful with google image. It's really quite horrible._


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own Class of the Titans._

* * *

When they arrived, the three of them jumped in surprise when they felt in the water. Jay and Neil could quickly made themselves float without any problem. Persephone, on the other hand, had trouble to stay at the surface.

''Whoa! Miss Persephone! I'm coming!'' Neil yelled, knowing he was closer to the goddess than Jay. He quickly helped her and she coughed water out of her lungs. ''You're okay?''

''By Zeus' love! Remind me to ask Poseidon for some swimming lessons. Where's Archie?'' The goddess asked as she pulled away wet hair of her face.

''Good question. Neil, stay with Persephone. I'll look for him.'' Jay said before he took a breath and dove. He looked around and saw the young warrior fighting to go at the surface.

Jay quickly dove deeper and managed to catch Archie by the waist. Archie stopped to fight when he felt arms around him. Jay quickly went to the surface with some difficulty. The second their heads hit the surface, Archie gasped for air and coughed some water out with difficulty, starting to suffocate. Jay pulled delicately his head down and massaged his back. Archie managed to evacuate most water of his lungs and took many big breaths.

''Th-thanks.'' Archie managed to say and Jay sighed.

''Don't thanks me. Are you alright?'' Jay asked and Archie nodded. ''Good. Arch, I need to know if you're afraid right now?''

''Ho-honestly, not re-really. Not when I know so-someone is keeping me away of the risk of drowning.'' Archie explained as he managed to catch his breath.

''Good. Do you think you're ready to help us? We need to find the others and managed to calm their fear, like I just did with you.'' Jay explained and Archie nodded.

''Sure. I'll do anything to get out of this water.'' He said and Jay helped him to go closer to Neil and Persephone. Archie raised an eyebrow in mockery. ''So, gods can't swim?''

''N-not all of us! I just never did have the chance to swim. I'm passing half of my life in the Hades. Good luck to find a good place to swim!'' She told him, quite vexed. Jay and Neil rolled their eyes with a smile before Persephone managed to teleport them.

* * *

They arrived in a dark forest. They were surprise to be dry, not having any proof they went in the water. They looked around and Jay looked the others with an eyebrow raise.

''Unless I really have trouble with my memory, who's scare of the forest?'' Jay asked and they thought.

''None of us. We might find Herry in a cemetery and Odie in a very small space. I don't know for the girls, but none of them seems scare when we're going to the forest. Heck, Lanta is a huntress. She's not-'' Archie was explaining until they heard some heavy breathing.

They looked at the direction of the sound and they found Atlanta, sitting on the ground, her knees against her chest. Jay signaled them to follow him in silence. They went closer and Jay signed to Archie to take care of this one. Archie nodded, quickly understanding why.

''Err, Lanta?'' Archie asked quietly, trying to not scare her. She raised her head and looked around her, looking quite nervous. ''You're okay?''

''No... err, yeah... maybe? I don't know.'' She mumbled and Archie rubbed the back of his head.

''You know, we can't help you if you don't tell us what's scaring you.'' Archie told her as he went to her level. Neil gasped in fear as he was looking around.

''What was that!?'' He yelled and they all looked at the direction he was looking. ''I saw a big shadow moving from there. Atlanta, what is your fear?''

Atlanta was thinking if she must tell them or not. Jay saw the conflict in her eyes and he groaned, his patience quite low. ''Oh for crying out loud! Cut the crap Atlanta! Stop trying to look so invincible! Just tell us what the problem!'' Jay yelled and Atlanta wasn't moving at all.

''Cranky, Jay?'' Neil asked and Jay groaned, rubbing with one hand both of his eyes.

''Yeah, a little bit. Sorry for the yelling. I passed a sleepless night last night and now, this for tonight. I just want to sleep soon, but I was serious Atlanta. If you don't tell us, we can't help you and leave from this place.'' Jay explained and Archie sighed.

''If it can help you, tell it just at me. I'll keep it as a secret.'' He promised and she smiled. She signed him to come closer and she told him, making sure the others wouldn't hear her. ''What? You're scare of that? Seriously?''

''Say the man who's scare of water.'' Atlanta mumbled and Persephone gasped.

''Whoa! I saw what you saw Neil. I saw it very clearly. Atlanta, dear, I don't think it will hurt you that bad. It's an illusion.'' Persephone tried to say to Atlanta and the huntress looked at the goddess.

''You... you think?'' Atlanta asked and Persephone nodded. Atlanta stood up. ''Can we please leave before it attack us?''

''Are you still scare?'' Jay asked and Atlanta smiled.

''Not with Archie protecting my back.'' She told her leader and he smiled.

''Yes! We can leave and fast. Why is that thing is as big as Ceberus?'' Persephone asked as they took each other's hands.

''Can we talk about it later, please?'' Atlanta urged her and the goddess rolled her eyes before she teleported them.

* * *

They appear in a cemetery, looking quite old and scary. Atlanta discretely took Archie arm. Archie jumped and looked at Atlanta. She signaled him with a gaze he shouldn't talk. He smiled and looked away.

''Well, no doubt, we'll find Herry here.'' Archie said and Jay nodded.

''Yeah. I'm going to be honest, I'm a little uncomfortable right now. I really have the impression a zombie will pop up at any second.'' Jay confessed and Neil groaned.

''Don't say that, please.'' Neil told him as Persephone walked around.

''Looks like some dark places in the Hades. Herry is scare of that?'' Persephone asked and Jay let out a sound of unsure.

''Not really. To put it simple, he's scare of zombies. That's why every place having corpses, it's a big no for him.'' Jay explained and Persephone understood faster. They looked around and they found Herry. He was slowly walking, looking around, quite scare.

''Herry!'' Atlanta yelled and he jumped, letting out a high scream. Archie rolled his eyes.

''And you were wondering why I said you're not a good leader.'' Archie said. Atlanta was to say something back, but both of them kept their mouth shut when they saw the murder look their leader was giving to them. He quickly looked at Herry, his gaze softer.

''Herry, you're okay?'' Jay asked as Herry was coming closer.

''Not really. Atlanta, you almost gave me a heart attack with your yelling. Also, I know zombies are coming.'' Herry told them and Jay smiled.

''We saw no zombies around. Hey, you were pretty good last Halloween. Why not right now?'' Jay asked and Herry pointed his own hand.

''Err, the gloves, Jay. The gloves, and these zombies wasn't really real.'' Herry explained and Jay rolled his eyes.

''You got to be kidding. Listen, we are trap here until you are not afraid.'' Jay quickly explained and Herry sighed.

''Yeah, I got it, but it's easier say than done.'' Herry said and he smiled when he saw Persephone. ''Oh! Miss Persephone. So... err, you're the queen of the underworld, right?''

''I guess your question. I can try to make sure no zombie are going to attack you.'' Persephone told him and Herry sighed in relief.

''So, still afraid?'' Neil asked and Herry shook his head.

''Nope. We can leave this place.'' Herry told them and they took each other hands. Persephone looked a little sad.

''Too bad we're living. This place remind me one of the most beautiful walk I did with Hades.'' She told them and Herry looked horrified.

''Beautiful? I don't know what you found beautiful at a place like this one.'' Herry said before they were teleported.

* * *

 _For people wondering, I have as a headcanon that Atlanta is terrified of spiders after what happened with Arachne. So, what Neil and Persephone saw was a giant spider._


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own Class of the Titans._

* * *

They arrived in a room with low ceiling. So low in fact than Herry totally smashed his head by accident.

''Ow! Freaking low ceiling. Let me guess, Odie's fear?'' Herry asked as he lower himself, rubbing his head.

''Yeah, I'm sure too. Just, be careful to your head, guys.'' Jay said and Atlanta giggled.

''Oh really? I need to watch my head?'' She asked with her arms crossed, quite amused. Jay looked at her and noticed she was small enough to be alright to walk around without the fear to knock her head on the ceiling.

''Well, enjoy Atlanta. Sorry to say that, but you're the smaller in the group.'' Jay said and he looked around. ''Say, does someone see Odie around? I can't see him.''

''Wait! I got an idea.'' Archie said before he lay on the ground. The others were raising an eyebrow.

''Err, Archie? What are you doing?'' Atlanta asked and Archie looked concentrate.

''You never did that when you were young? If I can't see from the top, I'm going to the floor when it's possible. He's over there, I can see him, but there's a trouble Jay.'' Archie answered and Jay looked at the direction Archie pointed.

''Okay, what the problem? Also, are you sure he's over there? I can't see him.'' Jay told Archie and Archie sighed.

''That's the problem. There's a optic illusion. He's over there, trust me, but the problem is, he's in a very small hole on that kind of invisible wall. Also, just to let you know, he's in foetal position.'' Archie explained and Jay walked to the direction Archie was looking. He was surprise to find the hole Archie was speaking about.

''Uh? That's weird.'' Jay whispered before he went on his knees. He lay down and he saw Odie. ''Odie?''

''Wh...what?'' Odie answered with a shaking voice, his back at Jay.

''Need a hand?'' Jay asked and Odie sighed.

''My head is... spinning. My... my breathing-''

''Is quite hard, I know. I can hear it from here.'' Jay told him and he thought about it. ''Herry! Come here, I need your help.''

''About what?'' Herry asked, walking like Quasimodo. Jay tried to hold back his giggle when he noticed how Herry was forced to walk. ''Call me Quasimodo and I swear to god-''

''I know. I know. Can you get him out of there?'' Jay asked as he pointed where Odie was. Herry lay down and he saw Odie.

''Oh! Sure.'' Herry managed to place his hands on Odie's shirt. ''Got you buddy. You'll be out in a second.''

Herry pulled on the shirt and managed to get him out of his hole. Odie was still in foetal position, his hands over his eyes, shaking like a leave.

''Err, buddy? You're out of that hole.'' Herry told him and Odie opened his eyes, taking off his hands of his eyes. He whimpered in panic.

''No! I have the impression... The walls! The ceiling! They're coming closer!'' Odie said as he closed his eyes. Herry placed a hand on his shoulder.

''Come on buddy, it's not moving at all. We're all with you.'' Herry told him and Odie groaned.

''I'm claustrophobic, Herry! I can't control it that easily!'' Odie almost yelled in frustration. Archie came closer.

''The constant fear you can't explain. You have the impression you are going to die if you don't escape soon. Sometime, it's so scary that you can move at all, like something forced you to stay immobile.'' Archie said and Odie looked at the warrior, completely surprise.

''Y-yeah. How do you know?'' Odie asked and Archie groaned.

''How do you think? You guys keep saying that I have an irrational fear with water. I know how you feel Odie, I do know. Just take a long breath, keep saying in your head or out loud that nothing will harm you. Also, most important, remember that you have friends with you that are willing to help you the best they can.'' Archie told him and Odie nodded. Herry helped him to stand up and he tried what Archie said, his eyes closed.

''It... it calmed a little, but I'm still scare.'' Odie informed and Jay sighed.

''No wonder, it's a phobia you got, it's not a simple fear.'' Jay told him and Herry smiled.

''Will it help if I tell you I will smash all the walls or ceiling coming to closer?'' Herry proposed and Persephone sighed.

''Do it with the ceiling. My back is starting to hurt.'' The goddess told them, rubbing her back. Since she was a little too tall, she had to lower herself in a way it was hurting her back. Odie chuckled.

''It might. Thank Herry.'' Odie told him and Herry placed his hand on Odie's shoulder. Odie took a breath and smile. ''Guys, I'm calm. No fear.''

''Finally! Let's go!'' Persephone yelled and Atlanta tried to hold back her laugh. The goddess quickly teleported them.

* * *

They arrived in a open place, looking quite calm. Odie sighed in relief, not having the impression he was suffocating. Jay looked around.

''The only one missing is Theresa. Anybody knows her fear?'' Jay asked and Atlanta looked unsure.

''I'm not sure, but I have an idea. She confessed me that she'll never hurt us, right after she finished a training with miss Persephone. Do you think she might be scare to hurt us?'' Atlanta proposed and they thought about it.

''Are you sure? How can she hurt us? We fight all the time in training.'' Herry said and Neil signed them to keep it down.

''Do you hear that?'' Neil asked and they all listened. Atlanta gasped in surprise.

''It's Theresa! She's crying!'' She said before she ran in high speed to the direction of the cries. She quickly found her friend, crying in fear. ''Terry?''

''It's not true... it's not real...'' Theresa was whispering, repeating constantly these two sentences. Atlanta sat next to her friend, not knowing what to do. She waited the others to come to find something to do.

''Any trouble Lanta?'' Archie asked as him and the others arrived. She signed them to listen and they heard what Theresa was repeating. They were all surprise.

''Alright.'' Jay said before he sat next to Theresa. ''Theresa? Are you okay?''

''It's my fault.'' She whispered and Jay raised an eyebrow. ''They are dead... because of me?'' She asked the last part and Jay didn't know what to answer.

''Alright, who's dead?'' He asked and she looked at him.

''My... mom. Is it... my fault?'' She asked before she was caught in a wave of tears and shaking.

''What happened to your mom?'' Odie asked and, right after he finished asking his question, it hit him. ''Oh! She's dead? You thought it's your fault?''

''Not only her. Something... my powers... might kill-'' She didn't had the chance to finish her sentence, Jay quickly hugged her.

''I don't know what happened to your mom, but I can tell you for sure, it's not your fault. Also, I know you. You'll never hurt someone with your powers. The only person you might hurt, it's Cronus. Never us or your friends. Trust me.'' He told her and she heard the others signaling her Jay was right with a sound.

''You're serious?'' She asked and they all nodded.

''Sure. Just, how powerful your powers might be?'' Neil asked and Theresa shyly giggled.

''Only the gods know.'' She answered and Persephone raised an eyebrow.

''Err, we don't actually-''

''It's an expression, miss Persephone.'' Herry told her and the goddess rolled her eyes.

''Really. How do you feel Theresa?'' Persephone asked and Theresa smiled.

''I'm okay.'' Theresa answered and, slowly, the fog started to disappear.

* * *

The fog disappeared completely and the gods sighed in relief when they saw the heroes were alright. Paventia, on the other hand, wasn't so glad.

''Curse you Persephone! I had them! Why did you help them? What are they for you? They're just-'' Paventia gasped in surprise as some bolas went around her, making her impossible to move her arms. Atlanta was smiling, looked proud. The heroes went around her slowly with a smirk. She glared at them. ''Don't think these things will keep me trap.''

She used some strength and she managed to break the bolas. She was to attack the heroes when Athena jumped on her back, making both of them to fall on the ground.

''What we should do with her, Hera?'' Athena asked and Hera thought about it.

''Hermes!'' The second she called the god's name, he arrived in the room.

''Yes Hera. You called me?'' He asked and the queen of gods nodded.

''Take Paventia with you. I think someone needs to see the erinyes for some centuries.'' Hera said with a cold gaze to the goddess. Paventia gasped in fear as Athena helped Hermes to leave the room with her.

''You, kids, should go back to sleep. You had all of you a tough night.'' Chiron told them.

They nodded and the gods left, but not before Herry asked of a new blanket since he used his to cure Archie's shoulder, making everyone laugh. The heroes were getting ready to sleep. Atlanta looked a little unsure. She was scare to sleep alone, but she didn't want to say it to the others. Archie noticed it and had an idea.

''Err, Jay?'' Archie asked and Jay quickly looked at the warrior. ''I'm a little afraid to sleep on my own. I know they are gone, but I'm still afraid to see one of these zombies.''

''The zombies! Archie's right! They might come back.'' Herry started, completely scare. Jay tried is best to calm Herry, but it wasn't easy. Atlanta was surprise until she saw Archie winked at her.

''Herry! Gods, calm down. Wait a sec, okay. I got an idea.'' Jay begged and Herry nodded. Jay sighed and he took the mattress off his bed. He placed it on the floor and went to took Herry's. Atlanta raise an eyebrow, couldn't understand at all.

''Err, what are you doing, Jay?'' Atlanta asked and he smiled.

''Well, Archie and Herry can't sleep alone, that's what I understand. I'm placing the mattress in a way to allow us to sleep all together. Is everyone agree with that?'' Jay asked and they smiled in agreement. They took their mattress and placed around Jay's mattress. They lay down and were getting ready to sleep.

Atlanta lay down and looked at Archie. He was smiling. She muted a thanks and he blinked in a way to tell her she's welcome.

''You know,'' Odie started and everyone looked at him. ''it's a good way to sleep after an awake nightmare. With someone you care. Thanks again for what you did back there.''

''It's nothing Odie, it's nothing. Sweet dreams, guys.'' Jay said before Archie used his whip on the light switch, turning it off. They all starting to fall asleep, feeling less scared was they were together.

* * *

 _Well, this is the end of the story. I hope you liked it._

 _When it was time to write about Theresa's fear, I quickly have to remember this story is before Phantom Rising. It took me a while to find a fear for her._


End file.
